A heart what it wants
by Jennifer1052
Summary: Howl has always been like an obnoxious child, now he himself have managed to break through the curse and wanted to take a break from being around women, But what it's said? 'Yeah! old habits die hard'. A letter from his father and he is off to Paris, the city of beautiful women, how howl got himself head over heels in them again and what to do when he faces a heart catching witch?


**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY SO LETS START THE STORY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOWL AND THE MOVING CASTLE MOVIE, MANGA OR LIGHT NOVEL I DON'T EVEN OWN MY OWN PANTS.**

 **CHAPTER#1: THE Call**

It was a normal day at howl's castle by normal it means howl was fast asleep despite that it was noon now, calcifer was being grumpy because he was feeling hungry while markl was attending customers.

Markl knocked on howl's bed room door but no reply came instead of an irritated groan.

"Master howl there's a new customer ordering for some unique spell to which I have no idea please come down and attend it" informed markl in pleading voice because he knew well that howl becomes the scariest wizard on earth when disturbed from his beauty sleep.

"Tell this customer to go away" howl replied from bed covers.

'He don't seem to act scary today may be I should try some trick' thought markl.

"Ok I am going to tell this beautiful 20 years old blond with big green eyes to go and find some other magic shop" markl acted to show disappointment.

Next minute howl was up and out the door half way on stair case when markl cleared his throat to get howl's attention.

"Master howl I don't think that girl would prefer to see you in this state" stated markl pointing down.

Howl looked down and a heavy blush crossed his face as he realized that he was still in his boxers with nothing on, it was his so-called night atair. He half ran to rest room to put some cloths on.

"Well that was humiliating" stated calcifer from fire place.

"I didn't knew she had such intentions" answered howl frowning while helping himself with his share of breakfast.

"You mean giving a poll dance right here in castle, trying to seduce you and almost getting you raped?" sarcasm was clear in fire demon's voice but it didn't sounded strong as his mouth was full of egg shells.

"I have told you I am not interested in girls anymore, our curse is broken and now all I want in my life is peace" argued howl waving his fork in matter-of-factly way.

The bell on door rang and markl jumped to get it leaving two continue their argument.

"Come on howl it's you we are talking about you can not live a day without flirting, its like oxygen to you" reasoned calcifer.

Markl opened the door which revealed a young delivery girl from some post office.

"Are you saying that I have no nuts to stay away from girls? then I bet you and will show you by staying away from girls for a day... " howl lost his track as he eyed the young girl.

In two leaps howl was next to markl, he bowed gracefully taking her hand and performed a chaste kiss on it.

"How can I help you my dear lady?" asked howl turning his charms on.

Calcifer sighed.

"I...I just came to drop off... this" stammered the poor girl totally dazzled by the man against her.

Taking a packet he read the address and his expressions changed a pucker formed between his brows he frowned. The girl took her leave but howl was deep in thoughts staring at the letter with mixture of emotions.

Howl was quite gazing down at table where a letter that had just arrived was put open, He was lost in his own thoughts that he had no idea how calcifer and markl were glaring at him from their respective places but they didn't dared to get closer to him and peek at this piece of paper because something about howls aura told them not to.

Since the letter arrived howl had not let a word escape his mouth and he went all stoic and serious after reading what so ever was in that mysterious letter, not even bothering to share it with calcifer or markl he continued his silence making the two groan in curiosity.

"We are moving" Howl's loud voice startled calcifer and made markl jump from his seat.

"But we just got here, I like this place moving brings the hell out of me" pouted markl.

"Yeah man I too ain't going anywhere just because your love affair got out of hand, you got a girl pregnant and now you plan to escape NO BOY sign me out" stated calcifer being grumpy.

Howl signed but then turned sharp in demon's direction as his mind caught calcifer's words.

"You think that I can pregnant a girl and run away?" howl eyes were still wide on calcifers exclamation.

"I just don't think like that because I have seen that happen before" retorted calcifer.

"That was not my fault she wanted to sleep with me and that baby wasn't mine she tricked me so she can marry me" argued howl.

"Yeah but we still had to move away because that scandal got out of hands" calcifer replied to prove his point right that howl was the main reason in the first place.

"By the way we are not moving away we are just moving away" said howl making his sentences loud and clear.

"Did you hit your head hard when you hid under the table this morning to not get raped by that girl?" asked calcifer out of curiosity.

"UGH! we are going to visit paris just for few days" replied howl totally irritated by calcifer hardheadedness.

"Yay! cheers for master howl I always wanted to see paris" beamed markl who was acting back from his age because now he was practically 15.

Howl chuckled at his enthusiasm. While calcifer blowed a whistle.

"And why are we going to visit paris because I don't see you that nice to treat us on a trip to such expensive place" calcifer asked sensing that something was fishy.

"Um... nothing just to meet an old friend and you are going to enjoy the trip as I will be turning you in human form, how about this deal then?" asked howl turning away from fire place so calcifer can't calculate his guilty expression.

Calcifer measured the circumstances and its possibilities then he boomed in joy.

"Count me in"

To which markl grinned widely.

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC REGARDING HOWLS MOVING CASTLE. I HAVE WRITTEN OTHERS ON VAMPIRE KNIGHT, FRUITS BASKET, BROTHERS CONFLICT AND SAINKOKU MONOGATARI. ALHAMDULLIALLAH THEY WENT FINE AND QUITE FAMOUS. SO LETS SEE HOW THIS ONE GOES.**


End file.
